The Proposal
by cleotheo
Summary: When a work crisis forces Draco Malfoy to ask his friend, Theo Nott, to pick up his birthday present for his girlfriend, he doesn't think anything can go wrong. However, even the simplest of tasks can take a wrong turn, and Theo ends up in a bit of a pickle as he tries to do his friend a favour. Fun, light-hearted Dramione one-shot with a side of Theo/Ginny.


Putting down his quill and gathering the parchment he'd been writing on, Draco Malfoy, breathed a sigh of relief as he finished his work for the day. Even though it was still over an hour before he would normally leave the office, Draco was more than ready to head home. He had a big weekend planned, and he still had plenty to do in order to make sure all his plans ran smoothly.

Filing the paperwork, and tidying his desk, Draco was just heading to grab his jacket when his best friend, and business partner, Blaise Zabini, burst into the office.

"Thank Merlin you're still here," Blaise gasped. "The Japanese have just arrived."

"Japanese?" Draco questioned with a confused frown. He and Blaise were currently in the middle of trying to do a lucrative business deal with a Japanese Potions firm, and they did in fact have a vital meeting coming up, but not until the following week.

"They're early," Blaise hissed. "I tried to tell them the meeting wasn't until next week, but they weren't having it. They insist it was this week."

"It wasn't," Draco insisted. "The meeting is next week."

"Like it or not, the meeting is now," Blaise said. "They've made it clear that we meet now, or the whole deal is off."

"Sod it," Draco swore. "We need this deal if we want to expand in Asia."

"Which is why we have to take this meeting," Blaise said with a nod. "And given the fact they've shown up a week early, and won't budge with moving the meeting back, I don't think it's just going to be straightforward. We might have a fight on our hands here, Draco."

"Bloody hell, this is all I need," Draco muttered. "I've got plans for the weekend, Blaise."

"I know," Blaise said with a sympathetic nod of his head. "I know it's Hermione's birthday tomorrow, but I don't think the meeting will take that long."

"It better not," Draco snorted. "But I had something to pick up this evening. If this meeting drags on, I might not have time."

"You have to be at this meeting, Draco," Blaise insisted, sensing that his best friend was going to ask him to deal with the Japanese on his own. "You know what these wizards are like. They expect to deal with both of us."

"I know," Draco muttered with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide how best to handle his plans and the new interruption to them. "Just give me fifteen minutes and I'll join you."

"Fifteen minutes, and I want you in the conference room," Blaise insisted. "I'll sort out some refreshments for our guests."

Knowing he didn't have much time, Draco mentally ran over what he needed to do before his girlfriend's birthday the following day. A few things could be put off until the morning, but there was one thing he had to do that day. Checking the time and realising he was over an hour earlier than the arranged time, Draco connected his office floo and made a call to the jeweller his family always used.

"Mr Malfoy," Perkins, the jeweller greeted in surprise when the call connected. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early."

"Something has come up and I can't get to the shop this evening," Draco explained. "I was wondering if I could pick up the ring tomorrow morning."

"I'm very sorry, but my wife and I are going away for the weekend," Perkins replied. "Once I shut up shop for the evening, that will be it until Monday morning."

"Monday is too late," Draco muttered. "Is the ring done now? I could spare a few minutes now."

"I'm afraid I've still got another emerald to re-set," Perkins answered. "That will take at least another half hour."

"Dammit," Draco swore, desperately trying to find an answer to salvage his plans for the weekend, which were close to going up in smoke thanks to the Japanese. "I know," he cried, an idea suddenly coming to him. "What if I send someone to pick up the ring?"

"We could do that," Perkins replied, not overly bothered about payment as the Malfoys were regular customers and he would know where he find Draco in order to get his bill settled. "But how would I know they were truly sent by you? I don't want to give such an expensive item to just anyone."

"I'll try and send my father," Draco decided. "If he can't make it, then I'll try Theo Nott. You know Theo, don't you?"

"I know his father better, but I do know what young Theodore looks like," Perkins confirmed.

"That's sorted then," Draco said with a sigh of relief. "Either my father or Theo will be around to pick up the ring before you close for the evening."

Thanking the jeweller, Draco ended the call and immediately placed another one to his father's office. Unfortunately, Lucius had left his office to attend a meeting at his gentleman's club, and Draco knew it would take longer than he had to get in touch with his father there. So praying that his other best friend, Theo Nott, was in his office, Draco made a third hasty floo call.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Theo asked with a grin as the call connected.

"I need a big favour," Draco said. "I'm supposed to pick up some jewellery from Perkins this afternoon, but something's come up at work and I can't get away. I need it today, and Perkins is going away for the weekend. Could you go and pick it up for me? He's expecting you, and there'll be nothing to pay."

"Of course I can go and pick it up for you," Theo said. "What do you want me to do when I've got it, drop it around yours?"

"Not unless I'm there," Draco said. "Whatever you do, do not let Hermione see it. The only person you give it to is me."

"I get it," Theo chuckled. "It's her birthday present."

"Exactly," Draco replied. "I'm counting on you, Theo."

"I won't let you down," Theo vowed.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one," Draco said breathing a sigh of relief now that everything was sorted and his weekend plans looked to be saved.

Not having any more time to talk, Draco said his goodbyes to Theo, disconnected his floo and headed to join his business partner in dealing with the Japanese.

* * *

{}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}

* * *

When he'd agreed to pick up Draco's package for him, Theo had no intention of spying on what his friend had gotten his girlfriend for her birthday. Given that he'd picked the item up from the renowned jeweller, Perkins, Theo knew Draco's gift for Hermione was jewellery, and expensive jewellery at that as Perkins was well known in pure-blood circles and it was common knowledge that his services didn't come cheap. But even then, Theo had expected to pick up a box which could have contained a necklace or a bracelet, but what he was handed by the jeweller was a small box that was very obviously a ring box.

To Theo's mind, there was only one reason to give someone you were dating a ring, and that was to ask them to marry you. So of course, the second he had the ring box in his possession, he knew that his best friend was going to propose to Hermione. Not that it came as much of a shock as it had been clear since the early days of their relationship that Draco and Hermione were perfect for each other. Hermione had brought out a softer side to Draco, which had rarely been seen even by his closest friends, and he was able to coax a more fun-loving, impulsive side from his serious girlfriend. All in all they worked well together, and Theo couldn't be happier for them.

When he returned home, Theo decided to keep the ring in his study, until his friend came to collect it, or he decided to see if Draco was home. However, as he was about to place the box securely in his desk drawer, he couldn't help but wonder what sort of ring his best friend had opted for. Had he bought one of the stunning pieces Perkins had on display in his small shop, had he designed his own ring and gotten Perkins to make it for him, or had he had one of the Malfoy rings altered for Hermione? Of all the options, Theo was tempted to think his friend had used a Malfoy ring and had hired Perkins to ensure it was perfect for his girlfriend. He knew Draco would get a kick from his girlfriend wearing a ring that belonged to ancestors that wouldn't have approved of her marrying into the family.

Knowing he shouldn't be so nosey, but unable to help himself, Theo flipped open the box and found a stunning diamond and emerald ring nestled among the black fabric. Theo couldn't tell if it was a new ring, or an old ring which had been modernised, but he could tell that it was expensive. It was also beautifully classy, and he could just picture it on Hermione's finger.

Smiling at the thought of his friends finding happiness, Theo failed to hear the floo network sounding in the next room. It wasn't until he heard the sound of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, calling his name, that Theo realised he was no longer alone in his flat. Not wanting to get caught nosing at Draco's ring, Theo went to snap the box shut, only for it go flying out of his hands and go tumbling across the polished floor.

"Dammit," he swore quietly, leaping to his feet to retrieve the ring before Ginny located him.

Kneeling down to pick up the ring, Theo had just picked up the box when a pair of high heeled shoes came into his line of sight. When Ginny let out a stifled gasp, Theo glanced up to find his girlfriend, standing over him, her hands clasped to her mouth and tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, yes yes," she cried.

For a second Theo was momentarily confused, but then he realised what it must look like to Ginny. His girlfriend had walked into the room, only to find him down on one knee, clasping a ring box.

"Ginny," he began gently.

"Oh Theo," Ginny gushed, throwing herself into Theo's arms and causing them to tumble to the ground. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much."

"You do?" Theo asked, genuinely shocked by his girlfriend's confession.

Even though Theo had been dating Ginny for nearly nine months, he'd never been quite sure how his girlfriend felt about him. They'd gotten together just a few weeks after Ginny had split up with her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, and Theo had often thought he was just the rebound guy. With Hermione dating Draco, the Gryffindors had been a part of their lives for a while, and he'd heard Ginny refer to Harry as the love of her life on more than one occasion. And even though Ginny had often reassured him that she was well and truly over Harry, Theo had always harboured doubts. Deep down he was just waiting for his girlfriend to announce that she was going back to Harry.

"Of course I love you," Ginny laughed in his ear.

"I love you too," Theo whispered, thrilled to finally get the words out as he'd been itching to say them for so long, but had avoided it as he didn't know how Ginny would react.

"Perhaps I need to show you how much I love you," Ginny purred, pulling Theo's head down to meet hers as her hands travelled further south.

As he eagerly kissed Ginny back, a voice in Theo's head reminded him that he needed to tell her the truth about the proposal, but he couldn't bring himself to put an end to their kiss and break Ginny's heart. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just give in to their passion and sort the misunderstanding out later, which was exactly what Theo did.

* * *

{}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}

* * *

Dealing with the Japanese took longer than Draco had anticipated, and he'd had to send a message to Hermione to let her know he would be late home. But finally, a deal was struck with the stubborn Japanese wizards, and several hours after he had planned to leave the office, Draco was free to go home. He briefly contemplated dropping by Theo's to pick up the ring, but trusting his friend would look after it, he headed home to see his girlfriend.

Arriving back at the spacious, three storey house he shared with Hermione, Draco found his girlfriend curled up in the living room, her nose in a book. Draco wasn't surprised to find Hermione reading, as it was her usual pastime on an evening, but he was slightly surprised to find her wearing his old Slytherin quidditch jersey. It certainly wasn't the first time Hermione had worn one of his old tops, but it was usually when he was around and they were having some fun.

"Hey," he greeted, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey," Hermione returned, putting her book down and smiling up at Draco. "Have you ate? I saved you come dinner."

"I didn't have time to eat," Draco replied. "It was a tough negotiation."

"But you got what you wanted?" Hermione checked as she got to her feet and Draco realised his shirt was all she was wearing. It was large enough on her small frame, so that her bare shoulder was exposed, and she wasn't wearing anything on her legs.

"We got what we wanted," Draco confirmed as he followed Hermione into the kitchen, his eyes on her rear as he wondered if she was wearing any underwear.

Moments later Draco got his answer as Hermione bent over to get his dinner out of the oven and he spotted her lacy black knickers. Suddenly food was the last thing on his mind as he thought about ravishing his sexy girlfriend. However, Hermione wasn't having any of it as she batted his hands away and ordered him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Tease," Draco pouted as Hermione used magic to re-heat his dinner and placed it in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said with a sly smile as she poured them both a glass of wine and settled down opposite her boyfriend. "Most wizards would be pleased to have a girlfriend that has dinner waiting when they get home from work."

"You're very domestic," Draco replied with a smirk. "The perfect little housewife."

"I don't think so," Hermione snorted. As much as she loved to cook, and had no problems making dinner for Draco on occasion, there was more to her life than being a perfect housewife.

"It's not really you, is it?" Draco laughed.

"Not really," Hermione agreed. "But are you complaining?"

"I wouldn't change you for anything," Draco admitted. "Even if you are a tease."

"I'm merely giving you a glimpse of dessert," Hermione replied silkily, shrugging her shoulder and causing the quidditch shirt to slip even further down her arm. "Now if I really wanted to tease you, I would do this."

Before Draco got a chance to ask what Hermione would do, his girlfriend wriggled around in her seat, before reaching down and picking something up from the floor. With a sinful smirk, she then dropped what she'd picked up on the table in front of her and Draco's mouth dropped open when he recognised the black lace as her knickers.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry," Draco muttered. "Or at least not for food."

"Eat or you don't get afters," Hermione laughed.

As Draco forced himself to eat, Hermione chatted on about her day, which included a lunch date with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to celebrate her birthday. When they'd first started dating, Draco had been worried about how close Hermione was to her two male friends, but time had shown him that he had nothing to worry about. It hadn't taken him long to see that Harry loved her like a brother, and while Ron had once had feelings for Hermione, he cared enough about her to want her to be happy, and had accepted that Draco was the one who made her happy. Besides, Draco also trusted Hermione implicitly and he knew she would never betray him.

"Do you want any cheesecake?" Hermione asked as she cleared Draco's plate once he had finally finished eating.

"The only thing I want is you," Draco said, reaching for Hermione and pulling her onto his lap. "Fancy an early night?"

"I thought you would never ask," Hermione laughed, connecting her lips with Draco's.

Still locked in a heated embrace, the couple slowly made their way up to their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

{}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}

* * *

It wasn't until nearly midnight that Draco remembered that he hadn't picked up the ring from Theo. However, he trusted his friend to keep it safe until he was able to collect it. As such, Draco had no worries about leaving the ring with his friend overnight. But it was the first thing on his mind when he woke up on the morning of Hermione's birthday.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sleepily as Draco tried to creep out of bed.

"Nowhere," Draco answered, leaning back into bed and giving his girlfriend a kiss. "You just stay here, and I'll be back with breakfast in bed."

"Oh, I am being spoiled," Hermione chuckled as she stretched languidly, making Draco wonder if he should rejoin her and go and get the ring later.

"Breakfast in bed is only the start," Draco assured Hermione, deciding that it was better to get the ring and then he could spend the rest of the day pampering his girlfriend. "Today is your day, and I intend to spoil you rotten."

"Just what do you have planned?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Wait and see," Draco laughed as he got off the bed and pulled on some trousers and a t-shirt. It wasn't an outfit he would normally go out in, but it would do to pop around to Theo's, and then he could change later as his plans for Hermione's birthday got underway.

Leaving Hermione lounging in bed, Draco headed downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the floo network sound and it occurred to him that he and Hermione had been so distracted the previous evening that they hadn't locked the floo. However, the floo was only open to certain people, so Draco knew that whoever had entered the house was someone trusted by him and Hermione.

When he entered the floo room, Draco was thrilled to find Theo emerging from the fireplace, brushing soot from his shoulders. At least Theo coming to see him, saved him a journey, and it meant he didn't have to worry about having the ring in his possession. Once he had the ring, he could then focus on giving Hermione the perfect day and popping the question when the time was right.

"Theo," Draco greeted with a grin. "I was just about to come and see you."

"Yeah," Theo muttered, looking pensive.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked, immediately fearing the worst. "Were you able to go to the jeweller's for me?"

"Yeah, I picked up the ring," Theo answered.

"Keep your voice down," Draco hissed, sliding the door almost shut even though Hermione was still upstairs. "How do you know it was a ring?"

"The box gave it away," Theo replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I guess it would have done," Draco chuckled. "So I take it you can guess what I'm going to do."

"I can," Theo confirmed.

"What do you think?" Draco pressed when Theo said nothing else.

"I think it's great," Theo replied honestly. "You and Hermione are made for each other."

"I think so," Draco said with a smile. "So do you have the ring?"

"There's a slight problem," Theo admitted, sinking onto the small sofa which stood beside the wall, opposite the ornate fireplace.

"What's happened?" Draco demanded.

"I sort of proposed to Ginny using your ring," Theo admitted with a wince.

"You what?" Draco questioned, sitting down beside his friend with a thud.

"I was being nosey and looking at the ring," Theo explained. "I heard Ginny coming, so I went to put the ring away and dropped it. I was picking it up just as Ginny entered the room."

"And what?" Draco asked with a snort. "The words, will you marry me, popped out as well?"

"No, but Ginny saw the ring and immediately said yes," Theo replied.

"And it never occurred to you to correct her?" Draco questioned.

"I tried, but she said she loved me," Theo admitted in a small voice.

"And?" Draco demanded, still not understanding why Theo hadn't corrected his girlfriend.

"And I never knew she loved me," Theo said softly. "I've spent all of our relationship waiting for her to go back to Potter. But when she thought I was proposing, she said yes with such joy and she was adamant she loved me."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered with a shake of his head. "Only you, Theo. You're the only person I know who could accidentally propose with someone else's ring."

"You did what?" a voice called from doorway and both Draco and Theo turned to find Hermione standing in the partially open door, looking thoroughly confused.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed," Draco remarked.

"I thought you were supposed to be making me breakfast in bed," Hermione countered.

"I'm sorry that's my fault," Theo apologised. "And I'm sorry about the ring, Hermione. I swear, I will return it and Draco can pop the question properly."

"You're going to propose?" Hermione gasped, focusing on her boyfriend.

"Thanks for that, Theo," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes at his sheepish friend who was apologising profusely for letting the cat out of the bag.

"What else am I missing?" Hermione asked as she fully entered the room.

"I couldn't get to the jewellers, and I asked Theo to pick up the ring," Draco explained as Hermione perched on the arm of the sofa beside him. "Only when he got home, he used the ring to propose to Ginny."

"I didn't propose on purpose," Theo protested. "It was an accident."

"How can you accidentally propose?" Hermione questioned with a chuckle.

"I'm still not sure on that one," Theo admitted. "And I know I should have put Ginny right, but I didn't have the heart to. She said she loved me."

"Of course she loves you," Hermione remarked with a puzzled frown. "Surely you knew that."

"Theo's been under the illusion she's been harbouring feelings for Potter," Draco informed his girlfriend.

"To be fair, she did used to describe him as the love of her life," Theo said.

"I don't think Ginny ever truly loved Harry," Hermione admitted. "She had a crush on him from a young age, and to be honest, when they got together, I don't think either of them was quite what the other expected. I think they both realised that as people they weren't very well suited, but they both tried so hard to make it work."

"But you think she really loves me?" Theo checked.

"I know she does," Hermione assured him. "Go home and talk to her, Theo. But be honest with her. Tell her you didn't mean to propose."

"But what if she leaves me?" Theo asked. "I don't want to lose her. I love her."

"Then tell her," Hermione advised.

"I will," Theo said with a determined nod. "And Draco, I'll bring you back the ring."

"Drop it into the office on Monday morning," Draco said with a sigh. "I won't need it now."

"So you're not proposing?" Hermione asked with a pout.

"I'll leave you to it," Theo said as he got to his feet. "Sorry again," he called as he disappeared through the floo.

"Sodding idiot," Draco grouched. "The entire weekend is ruined now."

"It's not ruined," Hermione assured her boyfriend.

"How can I propose without a ring?" Draco demanded. "And call me crazy, but I don't want to propose with a ring Theo's already proposed with, even if it was an accident."

"You can still propose," Hermione said. "And you can still go ahead with the rest of your plans. What are they by the way?"

"After breakfast, I was going to whisk you away to Italy," Draco admitted. "I've got a yacht hired for a cruise around the Italian Lakes. I was going to propose over dinner, and we were going to make love under the stars."

"It sounds perfect," Hermione hummed, moving onto Draco's lap. "I would still like to do it, even if the surprise has been ruined."

"We can still go to Italy," Draco said. "There'll just be no proposal. As I said, how can I do it without a ring."

"You do have a ring," Hermione pointed out, taking hold of Draco's hand and running her finger over the band of his ring which displayed the Malfoy family crest. "And we can always choose a proper engagement ring together."

"But what if you say no?" Draco asked, sliding his ring off his finger and holding it in his hand.

"Am I likely to say no when I'm all but begging you to propose," Hermione laughed.

Muttering about bossy witches, Draco flipped Hermione off his lap and dropped down to the floor. Arranging himself on one knee, he held out his ring to his girlfriend and gazed up into her eager gaze.

"Will you marry me?" he asked simply. When he'd first decided to propose, he'd decided not to go with a flowery speech as it wasn't really him.

"Hmm, I don't know," Hermione teased. "Do I want to be your wife?"

"Hermione," Draco growled, not impressed with his girlfriend's teasing.

"Of course I'll marry you," Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around Draco and planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too," Draco replied.

"How about the ring now?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I'll get you a proper one as soon as I can," Draco promised as he slipped his ring on Hermione's finger and used a spell to alter the ring and keep it from falling off her slender finger.

"There's no rush," Hermione said. "I actually like wearing your ring. It's different."

"I can get you your own when you're a Malfoy," Draco promised. "But you need a proper engagement ring. The one I was having adjusted was a family heirloom, but we've got plenty of those. Maybe we can visit the family vault next week and have a look at what else we've got."

"So it's a definite no to the one you picked?" Hermione checked.

"Do you really want to have a ring that someone else has worn, thinking it was for them?" Draco asked.

"I guess not," Hermione conceded. "But we can worry about that later. Right now, I've just agreed to marry the wizard I love, and I want to celebrate. How do you feel about skipping breakfast and grabbing something to eat in Italy?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said as he got to his feet and pulled Hermione up with him. "And I forgot to say, Happy Birthday, babe. Now let's make this a birthday to remember."

"It already is," Hermione replied cheerfully as they headed off to get ready for their romantic jaunt to Italy.

* * *

{}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}

* * *

When Theo returned home he braced himself to tell Ginny the truth. After spending a few minutes psyching himself up, he headed into the bedroom to find his girlfriend sitting up in bed, admiring the ring on her finger.

"I still can't believe it," she gushed. "Just wait until I tell Mum and Dad. They'll be thrilled."

"Before you do that, we need to talk," Theo said, perching on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny demanded. "You haven't changed your mind, have you? You do still want to marry me, don't you?"

"When I tell you the truth, it might be you not wanting to marry me," Theo admitted with a sigh.

"What truth?" Ginny asked warily. "What's going on, Theo."

"Yesterday, Draco asked me to do him a favour," Theo began. "He asked me to pick something up from the jewellers for him."

"Hermione's birthday present?" Ginny asked. "Ooh, what was it?"

"The ring on our finger," Theo replied with a wince.

"What?" Ginny gazed down at her finger in bewilderment, before turning her attention to Theo. "I don't understand."

"I was looking at the ring when you arrived, and I dropped it," Theo admitted. "I was picking it up when you walked in."

"Oh my," Ginny gasped, replaying the previous evening in her mind. "You never actually proposed. I presumed."

"And I didn't correct you," Theo said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you?" Ginny whispered. "Why not tell me the truth."

"You said you loved me," Theo admitted. "You said yes, and told me you loved me. I didn't want to break that spell. I didn't want you to leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you, Theo," Ginny chuckled. "I love you."

"I believe you," Theo said. "But until yesterday I didn't know that for sure. I've always thought you were just biding time with me, and one day would go back to Potter."

"I made you feel like that?" Ginny gasped, genuinely shocked by the revelation.

"I just wasn't sure how you felt," Theo admitted. "Before we got together, you used to call Potter the love of your life."

"I was an idiot," Ginny admitted with a wince. "I had such a huge crush on Harry, so when we got together, I was so determined that it had to work. But the truth was, Harry and I really didn't work as a couple. I should have told you this earlier, Theo."

"It was none of my business," Theo remarked with a shrug.

"It was, and it is," Ginny insisted firmly. "I should have made things clearer, Theo. I should have told you a long time ago that I love you. I love you in a way I never loved Harry. I want to be with you, Theo."

"Even though I'm stupid enough to propose with someone else's ring?" Theo asked with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Oh, Malfoy must be furious," Ginny gasped, finally slipping the ring from her finger.

"I think he was more annoyed that I let Hermione know he was planning on proposing," Theo admitted.

"You told Hermione he was going to propose?" Ginny questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"It slipped out," Theo said defensively. "Damn, I've messed up loads over the last few hours. I should have told you the truth last night, and I should have taken the ring back to Draco this morning and kept my mouth shut around Hermione."

"Accidents happen," Ginny remarked with a shrug.

"Accidents happen," Theo repeated with a laugh. "I think that's an understatement, sweetheart. So what do we do now?"

"We give Malfoy his ring back so he can propose to Hermione," Ginny said.

"He said to drop it at the office on Monday morning," Theo said.

"He is still going to propose, isn't he?" Ginny checked. "He and Hermione are perfect for each other."

"I think Hermione will make him ask her," Theo chuckled. "He might just want a different ring."

"He's not the only one," Ginny said, carefully putting the ring she had been wearing on the bedside table.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked warily.

"I know you didn't mean to propose, but I want to marry you, Theo," Ginny said. "I want to be with you."

"I want to marry you," Theo said, taking hold of Ginny's hands. "I love you."

"Then get me a ring of my own," Ginny said. "Better still, let's choose one together."

"I don't deserve you," Theo said, pulling Ginny into his arms for a hug.

"Hermione and Malfoy might be perfect for each other, but I think we're also pretty perfect for each other," Ginny said. "So I would say, we deserve each other."

Amazed that he hadn't lost Ginny, Theo pulled her into his arms, vowing to get her a ring of her own on her finger before the end of the weekend.

* * *

{}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned from their trip to Italy in high spirits. They'd had a perfect romantic weekend, and had already decided that they would visit the Malfoy vault at Gringotts in the near future and pick out a new ring for Hermione to wear. However, until that happened, Hermione was proudly wearing Draco's ring with the Malfoy crest on.

"When should we tell people?" Hermione asked as they settled back in and unpacked the small bit of luggage they'd taken with them.

"We can tell people whenever you want," Draco replied. "Do you want to wait until we have the proper ring, or tell people now?"

"I'm not sure I can wait to tell people," Hermione admitted. "I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"It'll not take long for word to spread," Draco predicted. "I bet Ginny knows already. If Theo told her the truth, he would have mentioned the ring was mine."

"I wonder how things went there," Hermione mused. "Do you think they're alright?"

"I can call Theo and ask them over if you want," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Hermione replied with a nod.

Ten minutes later, Draco had spoken to Theo, who assured him that he and Ginny were just fine, and he and Ginny arrived for a few drinks. Theo had brought the ring back for Draco, and apologised yet again for what had happened.

"It's fine," Draco assured his friend. "Even without the ring, Hermione agreed to marry me."

"I have a substitute ring," Hermione laughed, flashing the finger which was decorated with Draco's ring.

"Nice," Ginny chuckled. "I prefer diamonds myself," she added, wiggling her own finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Hermione gasped, checking out the rock on her friend's finger.

"And who does that ring belong to Theo?" Draco joked.

"That ring is all Ginny's," Theo answered with a wry smile. "We got it over the weekend."

"So you're getting married after all?" Hermione checked.

"Theo may not have meant to propose, but it made us realise it's what we both want," Ginny said, slipping her arm around Theo's waist and smiling up at him. "We love each other, and we want to be together."

"As long as you don't expect a double wedding," Draco remarked. "I don't mind you getting engaged at the same time, but I do draw the line at getting married together. Besides, I wouldn't trust Theo with the rings, he might take the wrong one."

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Theo groaned as everyone chuckled at Draco's words.

"Never," Draco laughed. "Just wait until everyone else finds out about this."

"Yeah, this will be a story that will live on forever," Ginny informed her fiancé. "And just think, when we're old and have been together for years, we can have a laugh about the time you accidentally proposed using someone else's ring."

And of course Ginny was right, not only did Theo endure weeks of ribbing when his friends found out how he and Ginny had ended up engaged, but it was a story that came out time and time again whenever anyone needed a laugh. But more importantly, the incident secured Theo and Ginny's future and they never looked back and were very happy together.

As for Hermione and Draco, they picked out a new ring for Hermione from the Malfoy vault, and true to his word Draco presented her with her own ring with the Malfoy crest on the day they were married, which she proudly wore for the rest of her life, which was spent happily by Draco's side.

**The End. **


End file.
